


Moving Video

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, More Fluff, Moving House, Moving video, Romance, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: Dan and Phil move house and upload a YouTube video about it. Fluff!





	

“Hello, Dan and Phil viewers!” Phil starts off the video as usual, waving his hands and gesturing to the camera. Dan glances at him.

“Really, Phil? Viewers? You run out of ideas or something?” he asks teasingly, fond smile on his face as it always is when he looks at Phil. Phil grins back.

“Well, I guess I’m a little preoccupied. I mean, can you blame me?” Phil replies chirpily, looking around. “So we’ve got something to tell you guys. Do you want to say it, Dan?” he enquires.

“Do _you_ want to?” Dan asks back, both of them suddenly nervous-looking.

“Do you?” Phil asks back, causing them both to laugh slightly.

“Okay, we’re getting nowhere with this. I’ll say it, but you interject anything you’d like to add.” Dan says finally. Out of the camera’s view, two pairs of slightly shaking hands meet and link together, each soothing the other.

“So, erm… Most of you have probably noticed something’s not normal by now. Regular viewers of Phil and I’s live shows have probably noticed that they aren’t as frequent as usual, and in some of my latest ones, there’s been new angles, bare walls, normal background features gone missing. And I know you’ve all noticed this because, Tumblr has literally blown up because of it. You all have your suspicions. Today, Phil and I are going to either confirm or deny these suspicions.” Phil nods along to what Dan is saying; rubbing soothing circles into the back of Dan’s shaking hands as their nervousness increases. Why were they so nervous? It’s not that big of a deal, yet it’s such a big deal at the same time.

“I think we should just come right out with it.” Dan continues after a slight pause.

“We’ve moved house.” He finishes.

“An actual house this time!” Phil adds.

“I know some of you have guessed this already; so well done for guessing correctly. Phil and I now have our own house, so no more worrying that the neighbours will be calling the police to my frustrated screams during gaming videos anymore!” Dan says, nudging Phil’s shoulder gently with his own. Phil laughs, his whole face lighting up.

“We’re so happy here. We’re sorry that this wasn’t an actual Dan and Phil gaming video but we promise we’ll be back on track soon. Maybe we could do a house tour? Comment below!” Phil laughs, the last of both YouTuber’s nerves fading away as they relaxed. “Anyway, that’s all for today, we have to get our new house”- Phil stopped to lean on Dan as he said this- “sorted and in some kind of order. Until next time, thanks for watching!”

Dan gently leaned forward to switch the camera off, so he didn’t shake Phil off from where he was leant against Dan’s arm. One confident that the camera had in fact stopped filming; Dan sat back and breathed out a sigh of relief, pulling Phil closer.

“How do you think that went?” Dan asked.

“Well, we couldn’t really just randomly start doing more videos in a whole different setting and not tell everyone. The Phandom would go wild,” Phil chuckled, causing Dan to do the same. It’s true- the Phandom is a _very_ determined group of fans. They were bound to find out sooner or later, so why not just tell them straight out?

“They’d probably try to stalk us and follow us home until they found solid evidence of where we lived,” Dan half-joked. Half.

Never underestimate the power of the phandom.

“Well, for now, we can relax for a while before organising the house and editing the video,” Phil suggested, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder, Dan returning the action, resting his head on top of Phil’s, softly.

“Should we go food shopping in a while? We’re running out of cereal,” Dan said accusingly. Phil just smiled and put an arm around Dan, hugging him loosely and nodding.

“Sounds good. But first, let’s edit the video and get it uploaded so we won’t have to worry about it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, the mass of tangled limbs hidden beneath a laptop and fluffy blanket seemed satisfied, and the Official Moving Video was uploaded to YouTube. No going back now.

Not thirty seconds later, the new video was being blown up with likes, and a few minutes after that, capitalised comments on how excited and happy everyone was about their move.

“OMG!!! MY KITTENS HAVE GROWN UP! I’M. SO. HAPPY!!!”

“YOU MOVED HOUSE?! OMG I ALWAYS KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME! MY SUSPICIONS HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED! YAAAY!”

“I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH! THAT’S AMAZING!”

Dan and Phil both read the comments that just kept pouring in, smiles radiating from their features as they took in all the support and excitement they were receiving, arms tightening around each other. Phil tilted his head to press a chaste kiss to Dan’s lips.

“I told you we had nothing to worry about,” he smiled soothingly.

“I know, I know,” Dan grinned. “The phandom is amazing.”

“That it is. Love you bear.”

“I love you too, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Phandom is the best ever and Dan and Phil will forever make me so so happy. They make my day, every day, and I love them so much!  
> Thanks so much for reading, please leave a comment telling me what you thought!  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr at nifflers-and-obscurials .  
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night!  
> Love,   
> XOXO


End file.
